


Утро Джувии начинается ровно в семь

by sol___los



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Emotionally Hurt Juvia Lockser, Gen, Obsession, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sol___los/pseuds/sol___los
Summary: ни минутой позже.Джувия — расписание, выкрученное в минуты; распорядок вырезан на внутренней стороне лепестков-рёбер, на обратной стороне глазниц. Оно отражается на сизой сетчатке, видно сквозь межу её сознания и Джувии. Локсар — сплошная оказия деперсонализации — всё это делает не она, а другая Джувия. У другой Локсар нутро полно бабочек из чистой нежности, другая Джувия верит во взаимную любовь; её жизнь состоит из светлых воспоминаний — прекрасная карнавальная маска. Не дай бог, кто-то увидит, что под ней гниль.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser





	Утро Джувии начинается ровно в семь

Утро Джувии начинается ровно в семь, ни минутой позже. Внутренний будильник выворачивает её наизнанку, обливает кипятком из кручины, ломает руки под мелодичный треск воображаемой стрелки.

Кожа у Локсар белая-белая — сливается с накрахмаленной простынёй так, что выделяются лишь синее кружево гиацинтовых волос — рисует акварелью жидкое полукружье; тонкая нить запёкшихся, обветренных губ и острая кромка ресниц по краю век.

Просыпается она в том же положении, что и заснула: навзничь, не шелохнувшись за ночь, словно мёртвая. Джувия чётко, в нужное время открывает глаза, не ворочится и не жмурится от яркого света, будто сна и не было; глаза у неё, как у рыбы, пустые и бестолковые.

Встаёт ровно, медленно приподнимаясь — восстаёт из мертвых, — и призраком идёт в душ. Женщина-дождь сдирает себе омертвевшую кожу сизалевой мочалкой, оставляет рдяные полосы на тонкой коже — вот-вот порвётся. Пытается вместе с дермой содрать с себя презрение — неизвестно к чему: к себе или ко всему. Каждая сковырнутая пора — утешение. Смывает с себя «грязь». Её фигура — матовая плёнка натянутая на скелет. Кости же — схема из боли с истлевшими межпозвоночными дисками. Джувия наклоняется, чтобы подобрать упавшее полотенце. Кожа трещит, проступают острые линии позвонка и чресл. Груди колышутся в такт движений, а на них выцарапана исповедь — она всегда закрыта тканью, никто ни разу не видел. Накидывает на тело атласный халат и туго завязывает на талии. Выходит ровно в десять минут восьмого, как и всегда.

Заваривает себе крепкий фруктовый чай без сахара. Локсар не ждёт пока напиток остынет — сразу пьёт, обжигая глотку. Делает это всегда пять минут, под конец обязательно облизывает пересохшие губы красным, вспухшим от кипятка языком.

Джувия — расписание, выкрученное в минуты; распорядок вырезан на внутренней стороне лепестков-рёбер, на обратной стороне глазниц. Оно отражается на сизой сетчатке, видно сквозь межу её сознания и Джувии. Локсар — сплошная оказия деперсонализации — всё это делает не она, а другая Джувия. У другой Локсар нутро полно бабочек из чистой нежности, другая Джувия верит во взаимную любовь; её жизнь состоит светлых воспоминаний — прекрасная карнавальная маска. Не дай бог, кто-то увидит, что под ней гниль.

Настоящая женщина-дождь лишь записывает сценарий действий для другой Локсар, проигрывает его день ото дня:

_Действие четвёртое:_

_Сразу после чаепития другая Джувия идёт обратно в ванную. Она чистит зубы ровно три минуты: дерёт зубную эмаль до дыр, моет рот с мылом — смывает горький привкус слов настоящей Локсар. После пудрит впалые щеки — делает маску поверх маски._

Джувия — кукла с кожей светлого бежа, ею можно играться и делать с ней всё, что только придёт в голову — писать перечень будущих действий.

Локсар за две минуты одевается, скрывая тканью острые изгибы локтей и колен. Выкладывает размораживаться мясо в белую миску и спешно выходит из дома. Женщина срезает путь через городскую свалку — нужно побыстрее дойти до рынка. Тухлый и едкий запах уже не претит, как раньше; она спокойно идёт по протоптанной дорожке, а над головой смыкаются стены из отходов, переступает через оплесневевшую рыбу. Глаз не видно из-за слизи — всегда начинает гнить с головы, и Джувия тоже, как рыба — имеет сгнившую черепушку с расписанными минутами по окружности мутного зрачка. На рынке покупает продукты у знакомой продавщицы с мясистыми руками, Локсар берёт с треском увесистую сетку со свежими овощами и яйцами в коробке из лыка; ноги по памяти идут по дорожке из красного кирпича. По правую руку — мост и остатки её самой — отпечатки пальцев измороси с собственным межзеркальем, что гладью захлёстывает ноги.

Джувия стоит у чужого порога дома ровно в семь пятьдесят пять: каждый день, утром, она навещает Гажила. Сознание мутнеет. Делает только три гулких стука костяшками пальцев о дверь — не знает зачем, всё равно никто не откроет. Женщина ждёт чётко одну минуту, потом хлопком об карман достаёт дубликат ключа. Она влетает с ветром под мелодию скрипа петель и вносит авоську с купленным ранее продуктами, кладёт их на тумбу у двери. Джувия плавно скользит в воздухе затхлой комнаты — три шага по коридору, один шаг на поворот — четыре, чтоб дойти до окна спальни. Ровно в восемь Локсар раздвигает старые пожёванные шторы. Трещит по швам кожа в унисон с жужжанием колец о карниз оконной занавеси. Утренний свет оплёскивает белое-белое лицо Джувии. Жизнь этой женщины-куклы такая фарфорово-ненастоящая, выверенная под линеечку до стеклянной улыбки и мути с блёстками в глазах, пустых и бестолковых, как у рыбы. Расстояние от каждой реснички на нижнем веке ровно один миллиметр. Идеальная игра, театральная слеза, что драматично течёт у носа.

Джувия — часы, что чеканят секунду за секундой; в них нет ничего живого.

Локсар срывает быстрым движением одеяло с Гажила и выходит из комнаты, а за ней — сонное мычание мужчины. Беря по дороге на кухню продукты, она вновь в голове отсчитывает шаги от входной двери. Джувия заходит в чужую кухню, как в родную. За три минуты чистит и нарезает овощи, после закидывая их с яичной смесью на сковородку, — женщина все делает на автомате: каждое утро делает одно и тоже, но Гажил не жалуется, даже Линейный. На левой стороне досточки видны выбоины от ножа: они ровные-ровные, как и жизнь Локсар — никаких изменений. Женщина не глядя тянется к этажерке с посудой со звоном, под аккомпанемент шкворчания масла на сковороде достаёт три тарелки. Посуда старая, с подбитыми краями, царапинами на дне и наполовину стёршимся узором васильков по окружности керамических краёв. Примерно к восьми двадцати, когда завтрак уже стынет, за стол садится ещё вялый Гажил с Линейным, которого всегда будет шум и запах с кухни, а иногда и пинок Редфокса. К этому времени Джувия уже потрапезничала, моет посуду и убирает после себя кухню. Гажил, чуть поморщившись, сонно бурчит, что пересолила. Затем саркастично добавляет: "Влюбилась что ли?"

Женщина лишь нелепо поднимает уголки губ, пытаясь улыбнуться. Да, пересолила, потому что влюбилась: омлет пропитался слезами, которые она судорожно лила из глаз. Джувия — вода да тень от самой себя, сердце из моря с бесприютными эмоциями. Её чувствам — течь из глаз.

В полдевятого женщина уходит, оставляет лишь порошу запаха соли и шампуня с кислым, глостеровским ароматом, что оседает винным привкусом на кончике языка. Локсар идёт в гильдию сама — не ждёт Гажила. Мелкие камни с брусчатки забиваются в старые протоптанные туфли с лопнувшей кожаной подметкой, оставляют багряные борозды на нежных стопах. Ветер бьёт в лицо, поднимая мертвенную паволоку волос и лаская худые бескровные ноги. Холодок благоговейно обнимает лицо, очерчивает кипенные ланиты и своим шелестением шепчет что-то на ухо женщине.

Джувия высекает росчерком «тридцать минут», когда над ней нависает изветшалое здание гильдии. Навалившись весом, открывает дверь с облупленной краской, толкает с хрупаньем, позволяя полосе тусклого света стлаться и разрывать полутёмное помещение каймой отсвета. Зычный скрип двери бризантно рвётся сквозь вакуум тишины и аккуратного полушепота присутствующих: мало кто пришёл. Воздух в гильдии вязкий, грузно течёт сквозь пальцы — в него навсегда въелся запах алкоголя и пота.

Джувия прячется за колонной, льнёт к рассохшемуся дереву, завороженно наблюдая за фигурой мужчины. Вожделеет о затишье дребезжания стрелки внутренних часов, как и тогда. Грей — та самая деталь, составляющая механизма, что вырвет из рутины аутоагрессии, от корня до конца. Нужно только немного времени, а точнее — терпения. Всё будет как и тогда, когда она впервые увидела глубокую синеву неба: развеялось марево серой жизни, прекратился зябкий дождь, на время забылся сценарий — настоящая женщина-дождь плёненно выглянула из-под пластов масок отбелённых в тальк; минутная стрелка со скрежетанием остановилась — Джувия наконец-то вздохнула полной грудью, освободившись от удушья затхлой защитной оболочки тела.

Локсар нервно выглядывает из-за угла, украдкой наблюдает за прекрасным, по её мнению, очертанием мужского лица, томно вздыхает, ждёт не понятно чего.

Если бы кто-то сказал во времена фантома, что она будет стлаться рябью воды у ног какого-то мужчины и никнуть на коленях под его тяжёлой поступью, то непременно бы засмеялась в лицо этому слабоумному незнакомцу. Но нет — сейчас готова трепетно целовать эти ступни, после удара в бок у подреберья — подставит второе. Локсар молится за каждый волосок на теле Фуллбастера, замаливает давние грехи, причисляет его к лику святых, канонизируя образ, вмёрзший льдистой по контуру коркой в грудную клетку. Лёгкой рукой выводит точёный абрис ледяного мага под сердцем. Всё это — её апофеоз.

Локсар с вожделением гнёт шею перед ним.

Что только не сделает любовь с бедными дурными женщинами.

Джувия осекается и отходит от колонны: уже час дня. Под тихий треск и скрип половиц блеклой тенью ускользает сквозь толпу к двери, всё ещё держа взгляд на Грее. У выхода, придерживая подол юбки, ускоряет шаг — идёт домой. По дороге забегает в местное ателье и покупает катушку с лентой — под пальцами теплеет синий бархат; вышитые серебряные умирающие звёзды стонут слабым светом на ленте, как у Джувии под кожей. Они вопиют реквием в один голос с тиканьем вмерзших в лёд часов.

Канителью вплетается надежда в бледнеющий узор вен на запястьях, навиваются на мёртвые звёзды под кожей, данные ей первым вдохом; они струятся резью воды, разбавляя собой кипячёную кровь.

Грей недоступен для Джувии — ощетинивается ледяными мечами у горла, нанизывает взглядом на сколы скрежещущих друг о друга льдов. Подпускает к себе только самых близких, показывая свою пышущую жаром грудину, заметённую для других полотном снега. И Джувия в число близких не входит, как бы она не старалась. Она закольцовывается на копья-мечи, вонзаясь горлом об покрытое инеем остриё, глотает льдины, падая и оступаясь оземь, держа в целях дойти и почувствовать жар сердца, больше не услышав речитатив сценария в сознании. Женщина задыхается студёным воздухом, что бороздами в межреберьях прорастает стеклянной лозой, прошивая насквозь диафрагму и выкручивая наизнанку бронхи. Стопы опаляет щерблённый наст; он полупрозрачной набойкой каблука пристрачивается к обморожённым пяткам.

Локсар облеплена стужным стеклом, но в отнятых и немеющих от хлада ладонях теплеет надежда.

По приходе домой, в час двадцать, Джувия, снимая туфли на маленьких каблуках, чуть сгорбленно наклонившись, мычит под нос мелодию. Лицо трогает полуулыбка, чуть искажает идеальных щек фарфоровых впалость. У конопушки, что расположилась у подбородка, очерчивается смазанная ямочка. Джувия улыбается своим мыслям: возможно, сегодня что-то изменится. Увидит вновь бездну чистого поднебесья и услышит тишину и здравость мыслей. Локсар мерно идёт на кухню.

У Джувии в груди вместо сердца железный механизм. Слышится треск шестерёнок под клеткой рёбер, протяжно смеются и вибрируют плотно прилежащие к друг другу стальные пластины самодельной бомбы. Провод-аорта пружинисто огибает маленький рычажок да стрелку часов. Первая четверть циферблата — левое предсердие, а последние — правое. Трёхстворчатый клапан отделяет «восемь» от «десяти» позолоченной цифрой «девять», а каждая венка — деление в пять. Верхняя полая вена — заводная пружина, а лёгочный ствол трибом статно выходит из анкерного колеса-миокарда; оно со звяканьем делает поворот, отсвечивая ртутным блеском стали. Часы услужливо затихают под ледяным взглядом, но вновь задаются сиплым визгом парового двигателя. Чувства ей — треск, сталь, сценарий да капли слёз.

На кухне же, она колдует собственное безвременье: готовит, рисуя и копируя свою же исповедь с груди, вкладывает осколки витражей, которыми она рассыпалась вновь и вновь, расплёскивая слёзы-самоцветы; они отсветами сверкают, танцуя отчаянным разноцветьем бликов. Пока готовится её собственное говенье, женщина садится за письменный стол в три часа и пишет, выводя чернильную вязь самой себя — открытка.

Измазывает руки чернилами, выводит строчку за строчкой, вливая из сознания завитушчатый полулист, расплываясь пятном; гладь стола покрывается сенью из листов с синими кляксами — в каждом обрывке часть женщины-дождь, на них струится убористый и затейливый ручей букв, слов, предложений. Джувия отскрёбывает половину от своей стальной рухляди в груди и вплавляет в текст; на грани сознания брезжит карминовой долей рассвет из надежд, в действительности тухнет небесный свод — вечер.

Локсар в чулане находит коробку для обедов; на ней ещё есть осадок тепла и запаха терпких маминых духов, пропитанных нафталином, и чуются голоса прошлого и тяжесть материнской руки, облачённой в манжету из полотняного букле. Женщина до сих пор помнит вкус родной стряпни; мать клала свою уставшую душу с едой в эту коробку для дочери. Теперь Джувия вложит свою для _него_.

Локсар взволнованно собирает свою правду, рисует белилами будущее, выкладывает лепестками роз исповедь в коробку и вплетает вторую половину сердца-механизма. Оборачивает вокруг купленную бархатную ленту, на которой тускнеет чахотные звёзды: они лавируют на синеве аксамита, расплываясь яхонтовым кручёным золотом — завязывает бант, под которым вложена открытка.

В шесть тридцать три женщина-дождь выходит из дома, неся в руках коробочку, делает это трепетно, боясь уронить. Проходится по утренним осколкам зеркал — множится отражение, разбивая слои мраморных масок.

Дом Грея по-мертвичьи тих и тёмен — никого там нет. Бездна окон выжидающе смотрит на женщину в ответ, воздух искрится нитями беспробудного сна.

Джувия кладёт коробку на порог, боязно поправляет ленту и отходит. Она неспешно покидает его окрестности, но, заворачивая за угол переулка, останавливается. Свет фонаря выводит белое полукружье: Локсар ждёт, не смея шевелиться. И чувствует торжественное волнение внутри, что обдаёт позвоночник промозглой волной. Джувия дичится, бдительно высматривает средь лиц одно, что разит морозным снегом.

Лишь двинется стрелка часов на деление вперёд — час, как женщина покидает переулок. Ореол света лучами стекает по волосам, оставаясь каплями на стопах. Что-то внутри томно бьётся, предвкушает.

Приходит домой и, ломая от волнения пальцы, по сценарию идёт в ванную комнату.

Ровно в девять вечера Джувия ложится в кровать, натягивая одеяло до подбородка, закрывает глаза и тут же отключается, словно умерла.

Возможно, что-то изменится.

_Действие сороковое:_

_Утром, ровно в семь тридцать, вновь срезая путь через свалку, женщина-дождь видит коробочку с чьей-то прелой исповедью и прахом сердца; рядом с ней замызганно лежит жёваная лента со скелетами золотых звёзд._


End file.
